User blog:WarpyNeko930/GBA vs TendoTheGamer vs MastaChief2003 vs WarpStar930
Description RUBY FIGHT AGAIN YAY Interlude Wizard: Well here we are again. A fight between Fans. Let's hope this is the final decider for who takes Ruby Rose's Heart. Boomstick: TendoTheGamer, MastaChief2003, GameboyAdv, and WarpStar930. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. GBA He's Raiden. Go Check out the Death Battle where Raiden fought Wolverine. TendoTheGamer He is Mega Man. Not just the regular Mega Man you know, but a Wanked AF Mega Man, who can be read about, here, Mega Man vs SonicMega Man vs Sonic MastaChief2003 Wizard: MastaChief joined the wiki four months ago, and is taking on the form of Red the Pokemon Trainer. With his Pokemon at his isde, he traveled throughout the world, capturing and defeating Pokemon. Boomstick: His main Pokemon is his Pikachu, an Electric Mouse. He can channel electricity from inside his body to defeat opponents, and use moves like Thundershock, Thunderbolt, and Thunder. Wizard: He can use Volt Tackle to Maul his- you know what? If you know ANYTHING about Red, you don't need to know about the next 5 pokemon. All you need to know is that Mewtwo is here this time, replacing Lapras. Mewtwo can use tons of different Psychic abilities to slay his opponents. Boomstick: Masta is just EVERY Pokemon Trainer ever. WarpStar930 Wizard: Read the last fight where he fought GBA. Now you can see a list of all he hath slain, and the reason for it. Arlian Goddesses- Related to Eden Gotham Rogues Gallery- Wanted a night of Debauchery The Animatronics - Why the fuck not? Batman- Tried to stop his night of Debacuhery Ein- Stood near Ruby Torchwick- Hurt Ruby People who he is potentially going to murder, Tendo GBA - Again Masta DEATH BATTLE!!! Warp skipped happily away from his Dinner Date with Ruby, blushing and humming to himself. As he walked through the night his Cat Like senses picked up on something coming his way. He stopped, then jumped into the air, barely avoiding a blast from a Mega Buster. Tendo jumped from a nearby building and landed, cracking the pavement. "WE SETTLE THIS NOW WARP!! RUBY WILL BE MY WAIFU!!!" he demanded, aiming at Warp. "Oh no you guys don't..." another voice said, Masta emerging from the Shadow's. He tossed a Pokeball up and down, grinning. "You guys didn't think you could start with out me..?" a final voice asked, GBA (somehow healed) jumped down from another Rooftop, drawing Murasama. Warp grinned and drew his Blade once again, transforming into his Bloody, revealing Sailor Senshi outfit. "Well well WELL!! HEHEAA!! We're all here! This is just JOYOUS!!" he slurred, spinning around. It was time...for the TRUE decision of who takes the Maidens Heart. FIGHT!!! GBA rushed at Masta and cleaved him in half, easily, effectively KOing him. KO!!! See? "Wait is that how he dies?" GBA asked, expecting more of a challenge. Warp shrugged, oddly sane. "Well, he chose Red. Therefore he must stay Red. He shoulda chosen better." Tendo took this as an oppurtunity to fire off a round at GBA, who dashed out of the way. Tendo continued firing off at him, while Warp sandwhiched him in by attacking him with his knife. GBA was low on options, deciding that he had to escape quickly. "RUBY WILL BE MINE!!!" "NO! SHE WILL BE MINE!!" Tendo challenged, "FOR I HAD HER-GAH!" They both froze, mid-air, and gagged. From their toes to their heads, they began folding. crumblling in on one another over and over again, until they were both crinkling little piles of metal, with no consciousness. Warp stood, arms outstretched, with an evil glint in his eye, making them appear red. "I c-can't believe...you made me cheat..Ruby will be mine...forever!" DOUBLE KO!!! 'Results!!!!' Wizard: This one wasn't even close. Boomstick: Masta was obviously out first, due to his suckier forms, and lack of advantages. And while Tendo and GBA could prove powerful against one another, they were both useless once Warp snapped and pulled out his true power. Wizard: Warp, when bending reality, is capable of ANYTHING, regardless of rule, and laws of physiscs. And because Warp is capable of healing anything that happens to his body, GBA and Tendo stood little chance. Boomstick: Warp quite easily, Crushed, the competition. Wizard: The winner is Warp Star. Category:Blog posts